Penetrating Shadows
by Cryokinesis
Summary: In which Atem, a delinquent who spends his life on the streets, living in the shadows, crosses paths with Yugi, a young boy with enough light to penetrate those shadows. AU. Chaptered.
1. Chapter 1

Rated T for some cursing. You've been warned. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, obviously. You may now trudge forth.

* * *

The bell for the end of fifth period rang, signaling the end of the day for Domino High. Students rushed out of the classroom, teenagers that wanted nothing more than to get home to start the weekend as quickly as possible. Groaning,Yugi swiped both his hands down his face and slumped down in the desk he was sitting in. From across the room Mana, one of Yugi's best and only friends, stuffed the rest of the things into her back pack and made her way over to her friend.

"Why the glum face?" She questioned.

He lowered his hands from his face and used one of them to point a finger at the window to his left.

"I have to walk home in that." He whined. Mana turned her gaze to the window and looked at the drizzly state the weather had taken to in the last hour or so. "As if it wasn't bad enough that my car decided that it hated me and attempted to commit suicide. I won't get it back for another two days. This blows."

Mana clicked her tongue repeatedly and shook her head. "Oh, quit complaining. Your stubby legs need the exercise. Sitting here won't make getting home any faster, either."

He gave her a glare. "It's _four miles."_

"All the more reason to start now, huh? If you walk fast and take the short cuts you should be home in an hour or so." She smiled down at him. " You know I wish I could take you home, but I still don't have a car. If you would have filled out the paper work for the buses at the first of the year you could be riding it home instead." She shifted the weight of her backpack onto her other shoulder. "Okay, I _really_ have to go because if I don't get out there now I'm going to miss mine and then I'll be walking home, too." She smiled at him again and leaned down to peck his cheek. "Bye short shit."

Yugi sighed as he stood up and made his way out of his school. When he made it outside he sent a silent cursing up into the sky at the bad luck mother nature thrust upon him at the one day all school year he was without his car. If he had to walk home, it mind as well have been pretty.

Domino, Japan was a of course, a metro city. That meant that it was rather large in size. It also meant it had it's combination of classy and run down and that although not in all areas, some places weren't completely safe at night, especially the Downtown District. Yugi tended to stray away from these places, since he never had any need to be around them anyway.

Not only that, but he, just like everyone, had heard the stories. The stories that ranged from theft to murder. Gangs ruled those areas, and there was no benefit to anyone that showed their face in wrong territory.

He was making his way through Downtown at around his second mile, knowing if he took the short cut he intended on taking, he'd be home in less time, probably in about 15 minutes if he walked quickly, which he knew was definitely going to be the case. It was starting to rain harder and all the adolescent wanted was to be home already.

The only thing was he'd have to go through the Downtown District. He reasoned with himself earlier that it was the very edge of the alleys and he had a very slim chance of being messed with. There was also around an hour or so before sundown, even if technically the rain clouds shielded it from direct view. He had nothing to worry about. No one would bother him. He was safe.

He was wrong. Dead wrong. The amethyst-eyed youth made his way down the last alley that would spit him out into the right direction of his house. Seeing a group of men in the distance, he once again cursed his luck.

With questioned reason, he quickened his pace, hoping with everything the boy had he would be able to pass freely. One again, he was wrong.

Just as he thought he was home free, a crow bar crushed his hopes. Looking from the barrier that was stuck in front of him to the man with the fierce face and greasy, slicked back black hair, he resisted his urge to whimper in defeat. This wasn't how this was supposed to play out. Yugi thought he was safe.

"Hey there pretty thing, where do you think you're going? This is our territory. If you expected to pass through here unnoticed you were sadly mistaken." Greasy's face twisted into something sinister.

Just as he said this, he walked from the place he was standing on the right side of the alley to come straight in front of Yugi, crow bar bouncing up and down in his left hand as he manipulated it to move with his right.

To Yugi's agony, the other four men that were also standing on both the right and left side of the alley from earlier, came to stand by Greasy. With all five of them together, they made a barricade. If Yugi thought he couldn't get out unscathed earlier, he knew he had absolutely no chance now.

"Guess we're just gonna' have to teach you a lesson then, huh?" He laughed lowly, wickedly, and advanced forward, along with the other four men.

"Please...please...just...l...et me go. I...just. Want to go home." The young boy managed to croak out. This was it. He was done for. What about his friends? His grandpa? How were they going to take this? Oh, god. He didn't want to die. He was only 17.

"You hear that guys? He actually thinks he has a chance of leaving. How hilarious is that?" They all laughed in agreement. They were enjoying his fear.

Yugi had no choice. He had to get out of there. He wasn't going to let them get their way. The adolescent turned, but found running away wasn't an option. About fifteen feet in front of him, the alley way ended. How had they corned him into a dead in without him realizing? _Oh god, this really is the end_. He whipped back around.

"No place to run, no way to hide pretty thing. Let's play a game." Knowing nothing else to do, he sunk down, squeezed his eyes shut, and covered his head, anticipating the oncoming blow that was sure to follow.

Just when he thought it was over, that he was a goner, a voice broke the reverie. A deep, velvety tone. One that sent shivers down Yugi's spine.

"Robbing the cradle much? You're fucking pathetic, Joe. How old is the kid, 11?"

"What the hell are you even doing here? This isn't even your territory. Therefore, none of your business. Get lost, Atem."

Yugi from his place on the ground opened his down turned eyes and blinked repeatedly at the ground. Joe. Atem. Well, if he ever got out of here, at least he had two of his attackers names. Not like it mattered without last names. Or even with them, for that matter. None of the Downtown District gangs were ever put into custody. Ever. Probably based on the fact that anything they did could never be directly pinned on any of them. They moved like ghosts through the shadows. It was quite impressive, actually. If you take out the fact that they were all terrible people who did terrible things and were about do as such to said boy still in his place on the ground.

The baritone voice shocked him, though.

It sighed. "Just let him go. It's not like he's going to tell anyone. Or even if he does, that he's going to do any damage in doing so. Just let him go, Joe."

Shocked, Yugi removed his arms that covered his head and looked up. The man, the one Yugi assumed was the one trying to save his life, Atem, stood between him and the barbaric low-life men that were, until up until about five minutes ago, about to harm him.

"And why should we?" Greasy spit out.

Yugi could hear the smirk his rescuer's voice as he responded. "Because, if you don't, I'll get Marik, Bakura, Seto, and the rest of the Millennium to teach you what happens when you cross us."

"But this isn't even your territory!" Whatever Atem had said, it had obviously done enough to frighten Joe. He looked more fearful for his life than Yugi had only ten minutes before.

Atem only chuckled, dark and smooth. "And I'm telling you, if you don't do what I say and leave this kid alone, I'll make sure you pay deeply."

Greasy had obviously heard enough. Yugi watched as he growled in defeat and turned with the others to draw back. The boy on the ground looked at their retreating forms in awe. This man just saved him. He was going to see the light of day tomorrow. Pathetically kissing the ground he was sitting on didn't seem like enough at this point. He left out a breath of air he didn't even realize he was holding.

Then he remembered Atem, the one who still stood with his back still to him, confirming no doubt that the group had indeed walked fully away from both of them.

"I-I..." Yugi tried, but failed, to get the words he wanted to say out of his unresponsive mouth.  
The man in front of him spun around, looking down at him with ruby red eyes. Yugi sucked in air. They were breathtaking. Ignoring him, Atem asked firmly. "Are you hurt?" Yugi shook his head.

"Good. You need to get out of here. I know I just got those guys to leave, but they'll be back. You know where you're going. Now go." He ordered.

"But-"

"Save it. Run. Or do you want to die tonight?"

That was enough incentive for Yugi. With all the strength he could muster, he bolted off the ground and towards the entrance of the alleyway. He made it home unharmed that night, but not before he promised himself that he would find Atem and give the thank you he couldn't muster out that night.

* * *

So if I'm being honest I was really excited about this. It _is_ my first chaptered fic on this account, after all. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and there will be more to come! So if you did like it, look forward to that. Not completely sure how often and on what days I'm going to update, but I do want to give you all a schedule so I'll let you know when that happens. Other than that, thank you for reading!

Follow, review, favorite? I'm always down for that, :)

XO.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Monday rolled around, Yugi still couldn't let go of what he saw in that alley that previous Friday, couldn't let go of Atem. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something about that mysterious man. Call it his love for puzzles, the thrill of a mystery, but he knew this desire to figure out what exactly happened that night wasn't going to let up. He had questions. Questions that he refused to let remain unanswered.

Like why exactly his rescuer saved him in the first place? The gangs that walked the Downtown District were not necessarily known for sparing people. Greasy had even said that this Atem didn't even belong in that territory. So why exactly was he there? It wasn't as if Yugi was a teenage girl, a hot piece of ass of some kind that any man would go out of his way to make sure didn't see harm. He was just..himself. A ridiculously short-for-his age boy with exotic tri-colored black, blond, and red hair, with a rounded, somewhat of a baby face and huge purple eyes. There wasn't anything attractive or appealing enough that would make someone like a gang member from the Downtown District area bat an eyelash at what was going to be done to him.

"Yug'?" A questioning Brooklyn accent brought him out of his internal pondering.

"Hmm?" Yugi looked up to meet the gaze of his best friend Jounouchi, Jou, who apparently had been trying to get his attention for the last few minutes. It was lunch period for himself and the rest of his friends, and while he was in his own world, the people around him were carrying on a different conversation. He guessed they finally tried to include him when they figured out he wasn't even listening.

"I asked, 'How was your weekend?'" He eyed him curiously. "Where's your head today, dude?"

"Yeah, you've been looking pretty distant this whole lunch period, Yugi. You alright?" Ryou, a pale boy with moon-colored hair and warm brown eyes asked.

"Guys, I'm fine. Promise. Just have some things on my mind, is all." He picked up his neglected fork, spinning a bite size gathering of noodles onto it. "And to answer your question, my weekend was pretty uneventful. How about all of you?" He raised the fork to his lips and took a bite.

The rest of the group sitting at their lunch table – Anzu, Honda, and Otogi hummed their "Yeah"s and "Same"s in agreement. Jou visibly frowned and said, "Mine was quite the opposite, actually. 'Da old man stopped by Mai's house on Saturday night. Drunk as per usual."

Yugi, along with the rest of their table, gave him a look of sympathy. "The old man" Jou was referring to was his dad. Two years ago, his mom had died after a long term battle of breast cancer. After that, Jou's dad, Attacan, took a turn for the worst and began drinking to take the edge off the pain from his late wife's death and later the resentment of his two children, the other being Jou's younger sister Shizuka.

One a night turned into two which soon turned in to three until finally his father was out at the bar almost every night of the week. He was barely around, and when he was he beat and verbally abused his children constantly.

With all the money Jou's father was wasting away at the bar and the remaining bills that had yet to be payed from his mother's time in the hospital, Jou needed a way to support he and his sister. They couldn't stop their father from blowing his salary on booze, but Jou could make his own money.

That's when he began selling drugs. Along with busing tables, he made enough just to get he and his sister by. The only problem was in doing what he did, he caught himself in the middle of a gang. A dangerous gang.

His grades began slipping and he quit going to school. It got so bad his own sister barely ever saw him, not that she recognized the person he had become when she did anyway. The pay was good, but not worth what her brother had turned into. Shizuka took the liberty of pulling the siblings out of the huge hole they had dug themselves into.

Mai Kujaku, an beautiful blonde actress who at the time only lived a few cities over, was their father's sister, whom they had never met at the time and still to this day don't know why. It took some digging, but Shizuka found her and inevitably reached out to her for help.

Mai couldn't have been more willing to take in the two of them. It would be months later before their Aunt would gain custody of both children, but they were out of their father's house and that was a humongous start. Soon, although not easily, Jou would clean up his act and switch schools where he was pushed back into his Junior year for lack of credits and would meet Yugi and the rest of his friends. He'd come a long way and they all couldn't have been any prouder of him.

"He didn't try to hurt you and Shizuka, did he?!" Anzu's blue eyes grew huge, the mother hen of the group, and she reached across the table to grab tightly onto Jou's hand.

"Nah, Mai was home. She called da' police. Guess he jus' wanted ta' remind us how much he hates us, like always. Hopefully 'dis is enough for an actual restraining order 'dis time." He looked completely wounded, looking down at the table in sadness. Yugi's heart strings twisted. He really hated when Attacan decided to make an appearance. It did nothing but cause Jou and his sister unwanted pain over a nut job that didn't deserve an ounce of it. He reached over to rest his hand on his best friend's shoulder. "I'm really sorry, Jou."

Honda and Otogi reached over from the other side of the table to rest a hand on Anzu's, who still held on tightly to Jou's. "You're in a better place now, dude. Don't let him get to you." "You did what was best for you and Shizuka. He was the one who made the decision to stop being a father." Both boys sought to reassure the deflated boy. Yugi smiled at the sight. He truly had an amazing group of friends.

In that moment, something sparked inside the young boy. Wait a second. Gang. Jou's old gang. "_...and the rest of Millennium will have to teach you what happens when you cross us." _The Millennium. He was sure that was what his rescuer had said. Somewhere deep in his memory he had heard that name before. Could that have been the gang Jou used to be in?

If that was the case, then Jou could tell him where he could find Atem. He desperately wanted to seek out this red-eyed mystery man and he didn't even know why. He had saved his life,that much was true, but that wasn't completely it. Something about him captivated Yugi. And he had only said about 20 words to him, words that one wouldn't necessarily classify as friendly either. So, why? Yugi didn't know. But he was going to say thank you. He promised himself that much. The question was, how was he going to get the information out of Jou?

The bell signaling for the end of lunch and the start of fourth hour rang. However he going to get the information out of him, he'd have to wait until History, the last period he had Jou in.

"Alright, class. As I've just shown you, almost every single one of failed this test. This is pathetic. Seriously, what is this? 'A German fascist dictator who massacred thousands during WWII'. The fact that is was a multiple choice test and I had at least five of you circle 'Theodore Roosevelt' makes me seriously question my hope for society." Mrs. Suzuki, a tall young woman with long brown hair that reached her butt and glasses that were way too big for her face, sighed and rubbed her no doubt aching temples. Yugi couldn't blame her. Even he had to admit half the kids in his History class were dumber than a pile of dirt.

"That being said, I've decided, against my better judgment, to let you work with partners. Talk with each other, figure out why you missed what you did, turn it back in before Friday, and hopefully I can make it through your tests without wanting to hang myself off my up stair's balcony. Cross your fingers. We'll come back after you've turned in your retests on Friday and review the correct answers. Just go." She released them, rolling her eyes and pushing herself off the front of her desk to return to her place behind it.

Yugi felt like cheering. This was perfect. "Jou!" Jou turned to make eye contact with him, Yugi giving the universal 'Partners?' face. He nodded in agreement. Now Yugi just needed a way to get his questions answered.

At about fifteen minutes into working on their re-test, he believed it was safe to drift into the conversations. Nice and easy, Yugi, nice and -

"So...that gang you used to be in. It didn't happen to be The Millennium, did it?" Shit. Yugi felt like slapping himself in the face. _Smooth._ He felt his face heat up. So much for that.

After about thirty seconds or so of silence, Yugi chanced a glance up at his best friend. The look Jou gave him was one of utmost confusion and curosity.

"Uh, yeah? I'm pretty sure I've told ya about dis before, Yug'. Can I ask why ya are bringin' it up now?

Oh, screw nice and easy. "Curiosity. Can you tell me about them?" Yugi tried to feign innocence.

Jou eyes searched his best friend's face, looking for some type of answer to explain why he was asking so randomly about Jou's past. When he couldn't find one, he spoke up, hesitantly.

"Uh...yeah. I guess. The Millennium. They're one of 'da most powerful gangs in Domino, most likely cause a decent amount of 'em are big name drug dealers. Some scary ass dudes ya definitely don't wanna mess wit'. There's only a handful of gangs in Domino, could probably name them on my hand if I wanted ta, but 'da Millennium is definitely 'da most powerful, and the others fear 'em. They've got guns and aren't afraid ta use them, ya know? Comes wit being part of what one would call Domino's "underworld", I guess. They spread out all over the city, not jus' concentrating in one area, for fear a getting' caught. They rob and they murder. Just fa' the fun of it, too. Pretty sadistic, actually."

Yugi nodded in understanding, not letting anything Jou said break his determination. Why was he doing this again? Oh, right. The puzzle. The questions. The mystery of Atem appealed to him greatly, but mystery of what exactly? Once again, he had only spoken less then twenty words to this guy. What was up with this urge that plagued Yugi to see him again? Maybe that near-death experience did more to his brain than he realized. What was that disorder called again? Post traumatic stress?

No, he was being ridiculous. He replied, praying that Jou was to caught up in what he was talking about to process Yugi's question. "You said members live all over the city. There's gotta' some place they all go to hang out. They are a gang, after all."

Jou nodded his head in agreement. "Well, ya. The Downtown District, of course. They use to take me over to a bar off of Broadway and Simmons. No one of middle class society or higher really goes ova there anymore, it's jus' a various amount of run down shopping malls and a few open shops here and there. City hasn't bothered to do anything wit' it because they got the actual Downtown area. But hey, what -?" He finally seemed to catch on.

Yugi immediately turned his gaze back to their tests. "So on number 43. William McKinley. Killed in 1901, 1904, 1875, or 1715? Uh. Wait, who's William McKinley again?" Bingo. Broadway and Simmons. He now knew where he was going after school.

Jou looked as if he was going to question why his friend had brought up their previous subject and Yugi knew he wanted to, but instead he looked up at Mrs. Suzuki, who was steadily progressing down their row making sure everyone was on task, and closed his mouth. Instead he replied, "Hell if I know, man." and joined in with Yugi in a fit of laughter when the two realized they were truly idiots when it came to this stuff.

* * *

So I've decided my update days, for now, our Tuesdays and Fridays. I think this chapter lacks excitement, and that kind of sucks, but it's needed so forgive me.

Thank you to my reviewers, even if there was only less than a handful of you. Not going to lie, I squealed after reading each one of your sweet comments. So, mwah! Thank you.

Follow, review, favorite? I'd always down for that :)

XO. See you Friday.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as school let out, Yugi made his way to the student parking lot and started up his car. The previous day he had been able to pick up his sad beat up Honda Accord from the mechanic and was somewhat hoping that it'd be awhile before the next visit. For what it was worth, he really took decent care of his baby, he really did. She was a clunker, and no amount of care Yugi put into her would keep her from flat out refusing to start in the most important of mornings. It had been a few months, though, and Yugi had remained hopeful until the previous Friday.

Pulling out of his parking space and driving out onto the main road, he made his way the game shop. Walking around town in his school uniform wasn't appealing and he needed to check on his grandfather, anyway. He turned into the driveway and parked in the back.

The Kame Game Shop was the business his grandfather owned and both he and his grandson lived above. His grandfather had owned it since before he could even remember. Mind you, it didn't make his him an enormous amount of money, but it supported them and they got by. It was home. Not to mention it was full of the very things both of them loved – games.

Yugi opened the door to the shop and listened to the familiar jingle above his head that alerted someone had walked in.

"Yugi! How was school?" Solomon Mouto's face lit up from his place behind his counter. Yugi went to lean on the front edge.

"Oh, the usual. But, hey I'm actually going to go change. Me and...Anzu are going out for burgers later so I just came to get out of my clothes. I'll be back later tonight. Is that alright?" Even though he already knew what his answer was going to be. Up until recently, Yugi was a complete introvert, still sort of was in all honesty. Of course he had always wanted friends, but he always was way too shy to act on it. Most people wrote him off as weird. When his Junior year had rolled around, he met Jou and Honda, who had urged him to open himself up to people and in turn were the reason he had the people he called close now. This year was the first year he actually had true friends.

Solomon knew this. It never seemed to be a problem for him at any given time when Yugi asked to hang out with them now, especially if it happened to be with Anzu, who Yugi had developed a slight crush on over the last few months.

"Of course! Go have fun with your friend. You don't get out as often as you should. It's unhealthy. Go on. I got things here." He urged, gesturing to the staircase that followed up into their living quarters.

"Thanks, grandpa. I'll see you later. Don't wait up if it gets late!" He smiled one last smile at his guardian and ran up the stairs to get ready.

He frowned as he got out a pair of light washed jeans from his dresser and a purple hoodie from his closet. He didn't enjoy lying to his grandfather. It was something he tried to refrain from. But if he wanted to see Atem again, if only to just thank him, telling the older man that he was going over to the worst part of town to talk to a gang member wasn't necessarily a good idea. Is that seriously what he was doing? It sounded like an extremely stupid idea when he thought about it like that, wow. But there that invisible string was again, telling him that it was something he had to do.

Yugi looked in the mirror, looked at the amethyst orbs that everyone who had made a relationship with his parents while they were still around would say resembled so very much like his mother's. He smiled at his reflection. _This should be interesting._

* * *

It was always so obvious when you were driving through Domino that you had reached the Downtown District, something that even a tourist could point out you. _Chanel _and _Prada_ gives way to _Condoms Plus_ and _Goody Goody*_ and you realize within seconds that you've just reached the ass end of town. When Yugi turned on Broadway and Simmons, he wasn't surprised to see a woman with five inch heels, a half shirt that was way too small for her chest, and shorts that could have passed as underwear standing on the corner, trying to make herself look way sexier than she actually was off in the distance. For a brief moment he wondered if she was cold. He guessed yes. The winter months for Japan were ending soon, but it was still cold enough to wear a hoodie. He glanced at dash. Yup, 42 degrees.

Even though Jou had told him the streets the bar was off of, he didn't have a name. He parked his car in front of an old abandoned Chinese restaurant and got out to walk around. Two stores to his right, a gruff voice spoke out to him.

"By that look on your face I'd say you're looking for something." Yugi turned to look at a man who looked to be in his late fifties, wrapped up in a blanket for warmth. He sat leaned up against one of the store walls and took a puff of the lit cigarette he was holding. Yugi assumed he was homeless from the worse for wear appearance of him, yet he had a pack of Marlboro Lights sitting on the ground next to him. Huh, guess it was true that some would rather nurse their addictions than eat. The homeless man stared back at Yugi from his place on the ground, waiting for an answer even though a question wasn't asked.

"Well actually some_where, _but yeah. I was told there was a bar on this intersection. You wouldn't happen to know where it is, would you?" He obviously was missing something.

The man stubbed his cigarette on the concrete beside him and blew out the remanding smoke from his previous puff of toxins. He raised an eyebrow. "Now why would an innocent young thing like you want to know that information? Do yourself a favor kid, go home."

Yugi shifted his weight onto his other foot as a sign of impatience. "Okay, not to be offensive, but I'm looking for someone and I'd rather not stand out here in the cold having a conversations with someone I don't even know. If you don't want to give me an answer, I'll just go look for it myself."

The homeless man visibly rolled his eyes. "All the way to the next intersection down there. Turn right and you'll find a door. Go through it and down the stairs. It should take you to Dalya's. Don't say I didn't warn ya', kid."

It was Yugi's turn to roll his eyes. "Thanks." He told the man halfheartedly, already almost completely turned around and walking away.

So, Jou wasn't completely right when he said Broadway and Simmons. Yugi guessed he was just lucky he was close. He rounded the corner and put a hand on the door knob.

What if Atem wasn't here? Just because this was a popular hang out spot didn't mean the man chose tonight to come here. He really hadn't planned this out at all. He would know soon though, he guessed.

The door was old, rusted and beat up, and the stair creaked under his weight. Back in the early 1920's Japan banned alcohol. In order to drink and drink secretly, people needed new places to consume alcohol, underground bars and pubs were somehow made. Apparently some still existed. This one Yugi guessed was one of them.

Sure enough, the stairway ended in front of a huge brick wall, a huge rectangular that could fit at least four people side-by-side cut out. A neon sign with the word "Dalya's" in cursive scrawl hung beside the entryway to the left. _What was he going to say when and even if he found him_? Yugi took in a deep breath and walked slowly inside.

It was a lot smaller than he expected. Not that he'd ever been to a bar before, he was only 17 after all. Off to his right was the actual drink-staging area, lined with bar stools that were certainly being sat in by various men watching two small TVs on the wall in front of them. They both had sound, but only one was in color. The bartender, a man with untamed long, black hair tied up in a ponytail and exotic green eyes was his body half turned toward Yugi as he watched the game, washing the glass in his hands.

On the wall to his left were two mismatched couches. A couple laid flat out on one, disgustingly sucking each others' faces. The middle area was taken up by various poker tables and people standing around socializing.

His eyes stopped when they hit the back left corner, the pool table. He stood hunched over, stick in hand, about to make a shot. He took it and it went into the hole. A smirk played on his lips. Then, as if he could feel Yugi's eyes on him, he looked up. The smirk suddenly dropped. He pushed the cue stick into the hands of the person beside him and started walking towards where Yugi stood. He didn't look at all happy.

In that moment a huge man with eyebrows the size of caterpillars stood right in front of him, blocking him from moving. From where Yugi stood he reached the man's mid-stomach. His stomach dropped as he looked up at what was most likely the best thing Dalya's had to a bouncer. He definitely could have passed for one, anyway.

"I'd ask for I.D., but by judging how old you look I'd say you don't even know what that means." He sniggered at his own joke like it was the funniest thing he'd heard all day.

Yugi straightened his back and raised his head in defiance. He wasn't going to let this ape ruin what he set out to do, even if he looked like he could probably devour Yugi's body and soul in one gulp. "I'm 20...and I'm also not leaving."

The caterpillars on the man's face raised high on his head and back down when he began to laugh again, deep and condescending. "Oh, really? Well we'll just have to see about that." He cracked his knuckles and suddenly Yugi didn't feel so tough.

"Ushio." The deep, dark voice that had shook him down to the bone only two nights ago spoke up from behind the blockade. Surprisingly, the huge giant in front of him turned around, and Yugi got his first real view of Atem.

The red rubies he saw that night in the alley way were just as breathtaking, if not amplified by the beauty of his other features. His skin was a mocha color, either from years in the sun or from birth Yugi couldn't tell. Shockingly, Yugi found their hairstyles to be nearly identical, other than a few minor details. He had an angular face, defined by a sharp jaw line and nose. The black shirt he was wearing did nothing to cover up the fact that he was _extremely_ toned. In all actuality he looked only to be a few inches taller than Yugi himself, but the way he held himself screamed power and confidence. God, this man was gorgeous. Suddenly, coming here didn't seem like it was the stupidest idea he'd probably ever made.

"Atem." He nodded in head in acknowledgment. "This kid for some reason thinks he has a right to be here. I was just about to take of it."

Atem nodded. "No need. Let me handle it."

"You sure?" Ushio looked confused, then disappointed. _What an overgrown ape_.

"Yeah, I'll take care of it." To emphasize his point he turne and demanded harshly at Yugi to "Go." and pushed him toward the front entrance. "Alright, whatever you say man. Have fun." He sniggered and turned around, heading back towards the bar.

When both Yugi and Atem had reached the stairs, Atem again spoke up. "Just keep you mouth shut and walk."

Once outside with the door shut, Atem turned on Yugi, clearly angered. "Seriously, kid. I swear you go looking for someone to beat the shit out of you. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well y-you saved me and I just...well...I guess I just need to thank you?" Yugi meant for it to a statement, but due to the intense stare down Atem was giving him in that moment, it instead came out out as an unsure question.

The taller man's face twisted in confusion. "Wait. You came all this way...to say thank you? You've got to be kidding me." His voice still remained harsh. Then, within seconds, Yugi found himself pinned up against the brick wall behind him, a pocket knife he didn't even see materialize flush against his jugular. "I don't know if you realized, but I'm a gang member. Part of one of the most dangerous ones in Domino. I know you heard what Joe said that night, so I'm just going to assume that you're one of the biggest dumb asses I've ever met." The pressure of the knife increased a fraction. "If I wanted to, I could kill you right here, right now. In the middle of this alleyway. Easily. And make it to where no one will ever find your body. _No one. _I've done it before and I can do it again._" _

"You won't hurt me." Yugi rasped matter-of-factually, despite the fact he had no way of knowing what Atem was going to do to him. He squirmed uncomfortably, but still Atem refused to budge.

The knife at his throat spoke volumes, but so did the fact he had saved him on Friday night. He then realized that he meant what he had just said. Somehow he knew this man had no desire to harm him. If he had, they wouldn't be in the position they were in. Not only would he have not saved him that night, but he also wouldn't have bat an eyelash at Ushio and the situation back inside the bar. He told Atem as much.

This obviously just confused the ruby-eyed man even more. He let loose the hold he had on Yugi and took a step back, eyeing Yugi with a calculating glare.

"I bought you time to escape an ass hat and his little clan of followers. Instead of heading my warning and _staying away_ from a place that is obviously going to get you nothing but hurt, you throw yourself into the middle of the danger. And all for a simple _thank you? _ Who are you and what the hell is wrong with you?"

Yugi smiled. "Mouto Yugi, nice to meet you." He stuck out his hand. Atem looked at him like he was stupid. When he was obvious he wasn't going to grab it, Yugi awkwardly lowered it.

"Or not.."

"What exactly is there to gain from this?" The confused and unsure tone in Atem's voice still remained.

"What?"

"Gain. What do you have to gain from this?"

Yugi hadn't really thought about it. Nothing, in all honesty.

He blinked. "You saved my life. I just thought maybe I'd take you out for coffee or something."

"Coffee? Are you serious?" Atem sighed and lifted a hand to his head, closing his eyes. "You are _really _weird."

"Yeah, I actually get that a lot." Shocker, Atem mumbled under his breath.

This kid was so confusing. He hadn't a cup of coffee, or even set foot into a coffee shop in years, though. And as much as he didn't want to admit it, he was right in that he didn't want any harm coming to the boy. That night in the alleyway Atem had experienced an overwhelming need to protect him, a feeling he was really starting to hate, and the same was true just 15 minutes ago in the bar. Something told him if he didn't give him what he wanted, he would just keep coming back, and god knew that was not a good idea. This kid truly was an idiot. One cup of coffee couldn't hurt, he supposed.

Finally, he sighed again, this time in defeat.

"...Fine."

"Fine?" Yugi's repeated happily.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just get this over with." Atem grumbled and headed up the street from which Yugi had came, then stopped when he realized he wasn't following. "Are you just going to stand there like an idiot or what? Does it look like I know where the hell I'm going?"

Yugi shook his head, even though the man had already turned around and jogged to catch up. A smile unconsciously played on his lips as he fell in step with Atem and led the way to his car.

* * *

A/N: *Goody Goody - Liquor store in the state I live in. It was the first place that came to mind when raking my brain for a place I consider trashy.

In other news, this website is officially pissing me off. I spend an hour trying to get this to upload. You're welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I seriously think this site hates me, and this story. It's only this story, too! My other one updates just fine. This one has given me nothing but trouble. Ugh. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

To say the car ride over to the coffee shop was awkward would have been a sad misconception. This was not awkward. This was downright gauchely.

Other than the snide comments about Yugi's capability to drive, _There's no way I'm riding with someone who probably can't even reach the foot petals_, Atem had been silent for the majority of the car ride. Not that the car ride was exceedingly lengthy, but still. The absence of conversation was starting to make Yugi squirm, but he'd already attempted and failed miserably.

He stole a glance over at Atem, who had his elbow propped up on his door's passenger window, supporting his right cheek. The look on his face feigned boredom, but Yugi really didn't know him well enough to confirm that. His passenger gazed out the window, looking at the rolling clouds that had suddenly appeared without Yugi realizing. It was going to rain soon.

"Stop staring at me." Atem commanded halfheartedly.

Yugi's face blossomed a pink shade and he could feel his ears start to burn. "But I'm not-"

"This is the fourth time you've glanced over here and we haven't even been in the car for five minutes. Stop staring at me." Although Yugi technically couldn't see his eyes, he was pretty sure if he could, they would have rolled out of annoyance.

Yugi breathed out a meek, "...okay." And turned his full attention back to the street in front of him.

Damnit. This wasn't how things were supposed to go. He wanted to at least be civil with the boy, maybe even be - . Be what exactly? Friends?

He inwardly laughed at himself. Yeah, I guess that's what he did want. He wanted to be this asshole's friend. Maybe Atem was right, maybe there was something wrong with him.

But that want was there, and his wants could be very demanding when they wanted to be, even if the world around him didn't always succumb to his wishes.

Yugi turned on his signal and pulled into the coffee shop's driveway, the _Java Cup. _Atem eyed the building until they pulled into a space and got out heading for the entrance when he finally asked. "Where are we?"

Yugi beamed, proud of his favorite little lounge. "North of town, Java Cup. One of my favorite places for coffee. Only a few blocks over from where I live, actually." They got in line behind three other people and waited for their turn.

The look Atem gave him was one of unimpressed. "You live in the North Side, seriously? Next to living in Downtown, it's one of the richest areas of Domino." This he spoke out loud to Yugi, then,

"Of course you're a snobby rich kid, of course. Just my luck." He mumbled under his breath.

Yugi gawked at him, offended. "Uh, excuse you, this is the far North Side, and I live above my family's only source of income, which isn't a big one seeing as how nobody really wastes their precious time with games anymore. Like you of all people have the right to judge." That cut off the first attempt at conversation they had made. Once again, damnit.

Atem went silent and other than a grumbled "decaf latte" when asked what he wanted, he didn't talk until Yugi found a table in the far back facing a window and sat both of them down.

They both sipped their coffees in silence, Yugi not particularly mad about the rash comment from a few minutes ago, but still refusing to start a conversation, because truthfully, look at how far it had gotten him.

After about five to ten minutes of alternating his gaze between his drink to take a gulp, Atem and his contemplative expression as he again looked out the window, and the table when he realized he was staring, the other boy finally spoke up.

"I still don't get this."

Glad for the break in silence, Yugi perked up and answered back. "Get what?"

"_This._" He turned to look at Yugi and gave a gesture to the table in between them, showing what he meant. "I still don't get why you're doing this. It's stupid, if you ask me. All you did just now is waste six bucks."

Yugi, once again, defended himself. "It's not the way I was raised. If someone does something for you, especially something so drastic as save your life, you thank them any way you know how. I didn't really know what else to do. I mean we don't know each other -"

Atem immediately opened his mouth to cut him off. "You're right, we don't. You don't know a single thing about me."

"...but I could have easily been raped or murdered or whatever else those guys wanted to do to me, and you stopped them." Yugi continued his thought, ignoring Atem.

"I'm one of them!" Atem suddenly raised his voice and it shocked Yugi. The boy deflated back into his seat. "We don't know each other kid, you're right, but you're being a dumb ass. You obviously have some growing up to do if you can't distinguish between right and wrong. And this is wrong. Completely and utterly wrong."

Yugi had had enough. "Oh, just stop! You keep acting all dangerous and mean, but this," he waves his hand at Atem, "it's just a façade. Someone like that _doesn't_ protect some stranger they don't even know. _Twice._ I'm trying to be nice and you're just being an ass. I wanted to be able to thank you, be civil. Maybe even become -"

"What, friends?" Atem questions with a snide tone. "Hah! What a naïve _child._"

"I have a name. My _name _is Yugi." Yugi seethes back. Then, suddenly, he took a deep breath, trying to calm down. After counting back from ten, a cliché technique his mother had taught him when he was younger, he blew out the breath he was holding. Surprisingly, Atem sat silently across the table, waiting for him to continue. His eyes were trained on him and his hands were unconsciously fidgeting with one of the napkins Yugi had picked up from the counter before they had gone to sit down.

Yugi sighed. "Look, you're here for a reason, aren't you? Let me answer that for you – yes. You are. And I'm going to be completely honest with you, I don't know why I'm doing this. There's something about you that I just can't put my finger on. But nonetheless, I want to be your friend. God only knows why. Deep down under that exterior of yours, there's a good person _somewhere. _Don't you get tired of hanging around thugs all the time? Being one?_" _

"I'm not your charity case. Stop acting like I need help. There's nothing wrong with me, I'm not broken. This isn't some dramatic thriller. This is real life. Cold, raw life. I don't need a hero." Atem clipped, voice void of emotion.

"And I never said I was trying to rescue you. I was offering my friendship. A change of pace from your everyday life. I know more about Millennium than you think I do."

Atem shot back a quick and simple, "No." No way in hell. He didn't want to be friends with this brat. What was he smoking?

Instead of saying anything, Yugi got up and walked off. Atem stared at his back in confusion. When he came back, he had a pen in his hand.

"What are you doing?"

Yugi still didn't answer. He picked up the napkin Atem had in front of him, the one he had been toying with, and unwrinkled it. Atem watched as he neatly scrawled ten numbers on it.

Finally he acknowledged Atem, looking him in the eyes and setting the napkin back in front of him. Then, without saying a word, he pulled out the chair he was sitting in, turned around, and walked out of the coffee shop.

When Atem realized what the scrawl was, a phone number, he stood up abruptly and shouted"Like hell!" but his yells earned him nothing but startled costumers around him. Yugi was gone.

Growling profanities at himself and the brat that worked his way into his head in such a short time, he mirrored Yugi and got up to walk out. Once at the door, he glanced at the trash bin on the same wall, crumpling the napkin for the second time, ready to aim it in. Instead, half way through, he changed his mind, looked at the ball in his hand, and pocketed it.

It was raining hard when he got outside. Home was fifteen miles away. He made his way to the Dart bus stop and prayed to a god he didn't believe in that he had some spare change in his pocket.

* * *

A resounding slam could be heard throughout the flat.

A crazy, gray haired young man with fierce, mischievous eyes and pale skin looked up from his place on the couch and sniggered. "Sounds like Princess is home."

The man the statement was directed at was behind the kitchen counter, chopping up vegetables. He also looked up at the sound and with the statement, wiped his hands on a rag close by. "Huh." He pondered, then turned his head slightly toward the area the sound designated from, listening.

Atem walked into the living area, drenched from head to toe. His hair hung limply, soaked. His face held the total opposite of amusement.

"You look like shit." the one with gray hair, Bakura, snorted. The man behind the counter, Marik, tried to hide the humongous grin on his face. Finally, he gave in, and laughed. "Bad day?"

Atem visibly rolled his eyes, not in the mood in the very least. "Fuck off." and stomped off toward an entrance off to the right of the kitchen. With a growl, he tells them "Going to take a shower." and left no other further discussion.

With another door slam, Marik winched dramatically, then went back to focusing on the vegetables in front of him. "What do you think?"

Bakura turned back to watching television and answered, disinterested. "Wet doesn't suit him?" He picked up his beer bottle from the coffee table beside him and took a sip. He could feel Marik's non-humored glare boring in to him. "Who cares? It's not like it's out of character for him."

"True." Marik agreed, and used a knife to push the cut up vegetables into a sizzling pan and that was the end of that.

After his shower, Atem locked himself in his bedroom. Once dressed, he picked up his wet jeans and fished out Yugi's napkin. Fearing the worst, he was right. The writing was smeared past recognition, and Atem couldn't make out the numbers at all. He sighed and flopped down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

But why was he even checking? Why had he not thrown away the napkin when he had the chance?

God, how was this kid doing this? He had planted himself into Atem's brain and wouldn't let the brand go unnoticed. The whole ride home and three blocks on foot Atem spent repeating their conversation over and over in his head. Was it because he was right? That Atem wanted to be Yugi's friend?

That was ridiculous. Atem was part of the Millennium. A powerful member. Living with two other powerful members, the only real friends he had and needed, besides Kaiba. He was letting a short, annoying teenager toy with him. This wasn't how this shit worked.

He was nice. Atem was not. Their worlds contrasted, opposite sides of the spectrum. This little idiot believed he had the right to trespass into his. Yugi wanted to be his friend, for whatever reason Atem did not know.

He groaned at the sporadic thoughts invading his peace. He slid the pillow out from under his head and slammed it down over his face.

_Oh, what the hell._

* * *

"So class, why was the 1920's important?" Mrs. Suzuki pushed her classes up higher onto her nose with a finger and waited expectantly for some one, any one, to give her something to work with.

Finally, someone's hand shot up for the back of the room. Mrs. Suzuki looked like she was about to have a seizure. "Ah! Yes, Jeremy! What can you tell me about this time period?" Fat chance. That kid didn't know the difference between a cup and a straw.

"Uhhh...yeaaaah. Isn't that when girls starting acting like sluts...and stuff? Yeah." Jeremy's face was one of pride. Her face immediately fell. Somewhere between her initial disappointment and chastising her student for not only using the word 'slut' in class, but also being completely off the board wrong, Yugi toned her out. He was so _bored._ Scanning at the world longingly out the window, his eyes suddenly jerked to a halt. There, under the shade of a tree in the school courtyard, stood Atem. Yugi instantly came back to his senses. _This is certainly unexpected._

When the bell for class dismissed rang, Jou made his way over to Yugi's desk. Oblivious, Yugi attempted to shove the rest of his things into his bag in one go. His gaze remained outside. _Why was he here?_

When Jou made it to his best friend's desk, he awkwardly coughed in hopes to get his attention. Following his gaze outside, he set down the question he was going to ask in favor of a new one.

"Who is dat, Yug'?" He questioned.

"Oh, huh?" He looked up at Jou. "Oh, no one." Jou gives Yugi an odd look, but Yugi gives him his best smile back.

"So, what's up?" Jou pulled his eyes up from the window, his eyes furrowed, and remembers. "Oh, ya! Me an Anzu wanted ta know if you wanted ta go with the rest a us to Burger World tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah, totally!" Yugi confirmed, finally getting everything orderly in his back pack and throwing it over a shoulder. "Well I have to go, Jou. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?" And without waiting for an answer, Yugi rushed past him in a hurry for the door. Jou barely had time to blink, but said out to thick air, anyway. "Bye Yug'." That was odd. Yugi sure was acting strange lately. The other day and now this. Something was going on. He figured he'd have time to ask him about it that next day, and picked up the rest of his things to leave.

When Yugi got outside of the classroom, he practically ran to the front entrance. When he reached it though, he slowed, not wanting Atem to know just how shocked he was that he was here.

He exited the building and made his way over to the tree Atem was leaning on. With the best spiteful tone he could muster, even though he was anything but angry, he asked, "What are you doing here?"

Atem didn't look at him right away. His eyes stayed on the ground beside him until he looked up."I've thought about it, and yeah. Maybe something different would be nice."

"You mean...?" Yugi's fake spite turned into a dopey smile. Atem rolled his eyes.

"Don't think this means were friends. Or that I'm going to all of a sudden be a total annoying, overly joyed sap like you or anything. I just need something to do. Living with your friends tends to make it less enjoyable being around them all the time. I need something new."

But anything Atem said had little affect on his happiness. Without thinking, he extended his arm out to him, a gesture meant to symbolize starting over, "Yugi. Mouto Yugi."

For a few seconds, Atem just stared at it like back in the alleyway two days before. But then a miniscule smile, flashed and gone as fast as it had come, unnoticeable to any one not paying attention, and a handshake.

"Atem."


End file.
